S17 episode 9
Dawson wins immunity Dominik finds the idol Darren: Usually guys like to make the moves at odd numbers, but not me I'm going big tonight, I pitched the same speech to both the duo of Kijon and Morgan and the combo of Dawson and Tyron and I basically said if they go to the final five they are going to have to recruit which is no guarentee and Pete to beat the other duo and then they probobly won't beat him, so there best option tonight is too vote out Pete and add me to there alliance so they have rides to the end, and Kijon and Morgan were in and defintley Tyron maybe Dawson not so much which means I'm going to have to get rid of Dawson soon, anyways I have both these duo's trying to convince the other duo to vote out Pete and they both want to do it, it's kind of funny actually, they're like walking on eggshells right now, and I'm controlling them like puppets Pete: Tonight it's clear that we vote out Dominik, I mean Darren is kind of quiet and not too much a threat and Kijon is the only one who really knows Samir and Dominik and according to him Dominik is more of a threat so it needs to be Dominik tonight Dominik: I found the freaking idol, found the idol I am so happy, I'm a little surprised my idol doesn't look the same as Darren's but looks similar to Kijon, probobly every idol is different I don't know, but the only guy who I'm showing the idol is Samir, the only guy I actually trust I'm not giving this information to Darren, and then I got Darren coming to me saying vote Pete everyone else is, the guy seems to think and he may actually be controlling that whole other tribe, that's why he wasn't worried at all last tribal and I've been saying this whole time Darren is a smart S.O.B and I would be willing to use my idol to take Darren out soon Samir: I've defintley been getting tighter with both Dominik and Darren, and I'm glad because I might I need to be close with these guys if we can pull something together and Darren is in deep with the opposing alliance and has them apparentley all turning on Pete and if that is what he's doing, I'm excited if that's the case, because I think now with Dominik having an idol and being alligned with Darren who has power I can do well in this game Kijon: i've losing more and more trust in people in my alliance in fact basically everyone except for Morgan especially Pete, I honestly don't think Pete likes me and I've been working too hard to finish 5th or 4th and I talked to Darren along with Morgan and Darren good guy, if we could knock out Pete and replace with Darren, and sure he's trying to play me but he's right it would benefit both of us because that gets us to the three, the tricky part would be convincing Dawson and Tyron to vote off Pete but they must not trust Pete either because they are down Morgan: Look I know Darren is a good guy and a gameplayer and he gave me and Kijon bascially an offer we couldn't refure we replace Pete who I don't know if he likes me or not he talks to us but not one on one and doesn't talk game, and I don't know if he would side with us at five where Darren would side with us so we need to take out Pete to make this alliance smooth and we can deal with Dominik at 7 Tyron: I need to keep myself protected in this game, Pete has been a great leader but an alliance within an alliance is important, and the fact is me and Dawson are a duo, Kijon and Morgan are a duo, The outsiders Samir and Dominik are a duo and the free agents are Pete and Darren, while I've been with Pete I don't know what Pete is thinking I know Darren is thinking to join our duo so we need to cut Pete to take out that free agent, I love Pete great competitor great leader but I'm playing a game to win Dawson: Vote out Pete or Dominik, After our talk with Darren, I was left unsure I mean it's a risk and I'm not sure if it's a neccesary risk, I mean taking this risk could be my downfall but not taking the risk could also be my downfall, but Tyron explained really well to me, why he feels we should vote out Pete. and I don't know where Pete's head is at, I'm not sure if he really knows the game well or what, I don't maybe he's a mastermind, but he's never been a schemer, so I don't know completely what type of player is which makes him dangerous to me, and I know Kijon and Morgan don't trust Pete and are willing to vote him off, so if I want I can pull the trigger on either Pete or Dominik's name Pete final words I was the leader I went 5-2 in tribal challenges and ran the majority alliance, I don't know what happened, somehow my alliance decided to get rid of me and good luck to them hoped this works out for them